<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Перехватывает дыхание (от тебя) by Chessi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818309">Перехватывает дыхание (от тебя)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi'>Chessi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Translation.<br/>— Не бывает сексуального способа придушить кого-то ремнем, — поправил его Рафаэль<br/>Он понятия не имел, откуда бралась добрая половина мыслей в голове Кариси. Не все из них были плохими. Но большинство. А оставшиеся просто... не от мира сего. Другими.<br/>— Конечно, бывает, — просто ответил Кариси.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Перехватывает дыхание (от тебя)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323909">(You) Take My Breath Away</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii">etothepii</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Так это правда? — с недоверием спросил Кариси.</p><p>Его лицо практически засветилось от восторга. Рафаэль вопросительно поднял бровь.</p><p>— Что — правда?</p><p>В нескольких шагах Фин и Роллинс прислушивались к их диалогу с неприкрытым интересом. Когда Фин заметил, что Рафаэль на них смотрит, то лишь притворно пожал плечами. Из чего Рафаэль сделал вывод, что что бы ни происходило, зачинщиком был именно он.</p><p>— Твое первое дело с командой, — объяснил Кариси, помогая себе жестикуляцией. — Судебный процесс шел не очень удачно, поэтому, чтобы доказать виновность подозреваемого, ты вынудил насильника придушить тебя ремнем перед жюри присяжных? Дело в 25 актах. Это был ты? Я слышал об этом процессе.</p><p>Ах. Это. Уже несколько лет никто об этом не вспоминал. Рафаэлю стало приятно. Дело было нелегким, и его громкая победа послужила неплохим толчком для профессиональной репутации.</p><p>— Да, это был я. Наслышан, значит? — он не смог удержаться от довольной улыбки.</p><p>— Да, — Кариси пожал плечами, улыбаясь в ответ. — Моей сестре Терезе нравилась книга, поэтому мне пришлось выслушивать от нее все подробности, пока дело освещалось в новостях. Так что там произошло?</p><p>— Особо нечего рассказывать, — ответил Рафаэль. — Он сказал, что душил ее ремнем, потому что ей так нравилось, но мы к тому времени уже прекрасно знали, что он просто любит причинять женщинам боль. Я убедил судью, что будет уместным продемонстрировать жюри присяжных, как именно он ее душил. А потом провоцировал его, пока он не потерял контроль.</p><p>Он помнил ощущение власти и победы, вспыхнувшее внутри, словно молния, когда Адам Кейн выплюнул: «Хочешь, чтобы я тебе показал?», и Рафаэль понял, что точка невозврата пройдена.</p><p>Кариси одобрительно кивнул.</p><p>— Умно. Полагаю, этот отморозок просто не знает сексуального способа придушить кого-то ремнем.</p><p>— Не бывает сексуального способа придушить кого-то ремнем, — поправил его Рафаэль.</p><p>Он понятия не имел, откуда бралась добрая половина мыслей в голове Кариси. Не все из них были плохими. Но большинство. А оставшиеся просто... не от мира сего. Другими.</p><p>— Конечно, бывает, — просто ответил Кариси. — Разумеется, если девушка не хочет, то в этом и не будет ничего сексуального, но если она открыта и готова, то вполне. Может получиться очень горячо.</p><p>Рафаэль неверяще уставился на него, сбитый с толку.</p><p>— Ты сознаешься мне, что душил женщину, чтобы кончить, детектив? Признаешься посреди полицейского участка?</p><p>Кариси полыхнул румянцем и поднял палец.</p><p>— Так, во-первых, нет ничего незаконного в том, чтобы по взаимному согласию душить свою девушку ремнем, пока ты ей не вредишь. Во-вторых, — он отогнул второй палец. — Это не совсем по моей части, но я как-то встречался с девушкой, которая любила выделывать всякие дикие штуки, и это была её идея, не моя. И, в-третьих, так как в нашей шее есть куча хрупкой ерунды, ты, на самом деле, ее не душишь. Просто накрываешь ей рот рукой, — его голос зазвучал приглушённо, когда он продемонстрировал на себе. — Оборачиваешь что-нибудь вокруг ее шеи, чтобы она могла это чувствовать, и ждёшь, — он опустил руки. — Это необязательно сексуально, полагаю, но довольно возбуждаще.</p><p>Рафаэль посмотрел на него скептически. Он помнил ощущение ремня на шее. Пока он мог дышать, то чувствовал лишь раздражение и лёгкую тревогу. А когда воздух перестал поступать в легкие, Рафаэля обуял настоящий ужас. И он не представлял себе, как хоть что-то из этого могло быть возбуждающим.</p><p>— Я тебе не верю.</p><p>Теперь Кариси выглядел сбитым с толку.</p><p>— Ладно, — он пожал плечами. — Ты и не должен мне верить. Я просто говорю, что это возможно.</p><p>Рафаэль покачал головой.</p><p>— Это не возможно, пока ты не докажешь обратное.</p><p>Одна и та же мысль посетила их одновременно. Они синхронно развернулись к Роллинс, которая по-прежнему стояла рядом с Фином. От внимания Рафаэля не ускользнуло, каким взглядом окинул ее Кариси. Быстрым, но весьма однозначным.</p><p>Роллинс подняла руки, замотала головой и широко улыбнулась.</p><p>— Даже не надейтесь, — отрезала она. А потом перевела взгляд на Рафаэля, и в ее взгляде проскользнуло что-то шаловливое, улыбка стала дразнящей. — Ты тогда сказал, что тебе любопытно. Что ты хотел бы знать, как это работает.</p><p>— Ты помнишь? — удивился Рафаэль.</p><p>— Как ты успешно спровоцировал насильника, чтобы выиграть наше первое общее дело? Да, это было довольно незабываемо.</p><p>Возможно то, как именно Роллинс это сказала, с нотой гордости и легким флером обожания, было виной тому, что Рафаэль ей ответил.</p><p>Потому что он ответил:</p><p>— Да, возможно, я действительно сказал, что мне любопытно.</p><p>В ответ Кариси окинул его тем же взглядом, что и Роллинс, только более быстрым и завуалированным. Рафаэль, возможно, его бы и вовсе не заметил, если бы минутой раньше не увидел, как выглядит Кариси, когда кого-то оценивает.</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе показал?</p><p>Это была не угроза, а всего лишь предложение, которое Рафаэль не был обязан принимать. Кариси, судя по всему, было безразлично, что он ответит. Рафаэль не чувствовал любопытства, когда толкал Адама Кейна к срыву. Но сейчас, когда расслабленный и спокойный Кариси настаивал на том, что удавка вокруг шеи может быть увлекательной... Сейчас было иначе.</p><p>— Хорошо. Почему бы и нет?</p><p>-</p><p>Они решили, что будет довольно странно проводить этот эксперимент в комнате отдыха, куда в любой момент могут зайти. Но Лив на сегодня уже закончила работу и ушла домой, поэтому они решили занять ее кабинет. Кариси помедлил, придерживая дверь, и Рафаэль зашёл первым. Развернувшись, он увидел, что Кариси шагнул внутрь, но дверь пока не запер.</p><p>Под взглядом Рафаэля он закрыл дверь и посмотрел в сторону жалюзей на больших окнах, направленных на офис. Фин и Роллинс весело помахали с той стороны.</p><p>— Хочешь оставить их открытыми? — спросил Кариси. — Процесс может выглядеть довольно интимно. Я ещё никогда не делал этого с человеком, с которым не встречаюсь.</p><p>Закрытые жалюзи тоже могли создать ложное впечатление. Но Рафаэлю не хотелось, чтобы на него глазели.</p><p>— Закрой их.</p><p>Кариси послушался, и Рафаэль снял ремень, повторяя свои действия на слушании, сделал из него петлю и надел ее на шею. То, что сделал с ним Адам Кейн, не оставило никаких моральных травм, даже особо не обеспокоило. Это просто случилось и закончилось настолько быстро, что мозг не успел получить никаких сигналов, кроме кратковременной вспышки удивления и боли. К тому же зал суда был святилищем Рафаэля. Он им владел, и никто не смог бы этого отнять.</p><p>Но сейчас ему было немного не по себе. Стоило задуматься, что он наедине с человеком, который открыто предложил его придушить, и по позвоночнику бежали мурашки. Когда Кариси положил руку ему на плечо, Рафаэль вздрогнул и развернулся.</p><p>Рука тут же исчезла.</p><p>— Извини, я не хотел тебя испугать, — смущённо сказал Кариси и помедлил, снова оценивающе окидывая Рафаэля взглядом. — Ты же знаешь, что не обязан этого делать? Роллинс всего лишь тебя подначивала. Мне бы не хотелось ставить тебя в некомфортное положение.</p><p>— Я не чувствую ни страха, ни дискомфорта, — ответил Рафаэль.</p><p>Он прекрасно знал, что Кариси не собирается причинять ему боль. Во-первых, Фин и Роллинс знали, что они вдвоем в офисе Лив. Во-вторых, у Кариси не было мотива, и Рафаэль сам настаивал на необходимости демонстрации.</p><p>Кариси какое-то мгновение вглядывался ему в лицо, затем кивнул.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал он. — У тебя же нет простуды? При болезни это менее безопасно.</p><p>— Я предельно здоров, — ответил Рафаэль и помедлил. — Итак, как ты собираешься это делать?</p><p>— Вначале развернись ко мне спиной, — попросил Кариси и, стоило Рафаэлю выполнить указание, сделал шаг вперёд, оказываясь практически вплотную. На этот раз Рафаэль не развернулся, когда ему на плечи легли чужие руки. — Мне кажется, будет лучше, если ты снимешь пиджак. Он очень плотный.</p><p>Кариси отступил, чтобы дать ему снять пиджак и повесить на спинку одного из стульев. На этот раз, когда Рафаэль развернулся спиной, Кариси взял в руки конец ремня, висящий вдоль спины. Рафаэль внутренне приготовился к рывку.</p><p>— Я сейчас дотронусь до твоей шеи, ладно?</p><p>— Что? — он повернул голову, но Кариси, конечно же, был прямо за ним, вне зоны видимости.</p><p>— Мне надо дотронуться до твоей шеи, хорошо?</p><p>— Ладно, — Рафаэль был сбит с толку.</p><p>А в следующее мгновение пальцы Кариси пробежались по ремню, стягивающему горло, исправляя угол, прилаживая, высвобождая воротник рубашки, чтобы ничего не мешало. Большой палец мягко задел точку, под которой бился пульс.</p><p>— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты сказал, что это может выглядеть интимно, — прокомментировал Рафаэль.</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>Кариси убрал руки и медленно потянул ремень, затягивая его сильнее, пока Рафаэль не почувствовал, что кожаная ткань прилегает вплотную к шее. Кариси отпустил конец ремня и подцепил заднюю часть петли тёплыми пальцами.</p><p>— Как ощущения?</p><p>— Как будто у меня ремень затянут вокруг шеи, — ответил Рафаэль. Как будто он застегнул рубашку на все пуговицы. — Слегка некомфортно.</p><p>— Боли нет? Ничего не царапается?</p><p>Рафаэль сосредоточился на некомфортном ощущении вокруг шеи. Это было туго и определенно неудобно, но не больно. Плотная кожа нагрелась от тепла его тела.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил он.</p><p>— Хорошо. Делай глубокие вдохи через рот, но не настолько тихие, чтобы я их не слышал, — проинструктировал Кариси. — Не двигай головой. Разве что только если захочешь, чтобы я остановился.</p><p>Как только Рафаэль задышал, вслушиваясь в звуки того, как воздух входит и выходит из лёгких, Кариси начал затягивать ремень все туже и туже. Было неудобно, но в возрастающем дискомфорте не чувствовалось боли. В дыхании появились хрипы, и Рафаэль подумал было обернуться и освободиться, когда давление пропало.</p><p>— И это все? — спросил Рафаэль и обернулся. — Совсем не увлекательно.</p><p>Рафаэль вскинул руки, чтобы потереть шею, хотя сейчас, по сравнению с предыдущим разом, была практически любовная ласка.</p><p>Кариси рассмеялся.</p><p>— Это? Советник, это я всего лишь калибровал ремень, чтобы знать, насколько сильно я смогу тянуть и не причинять вам вреда.</p><p>— Адам Кейн тянул куда сильнее, и я был в полном порядке, — сказал Рафаэль.</p><p>Кариси выразительно посмотрел в ответ, явно не одобряя сравнения с насильником.</p><p>— Если я правильно помню, в тот раз тебе не понравилось, — он взглянул на верхний свет, на пару секунд закрыл глаза, а потом ни с того ни сего начал развязывать свой галстук. — Закрой глаза.</p><p>Рафаэль послушался.</p><p>— Зачем? — он услышал звук скользящей ткани и снова открыл глаза.</p><p>Кариси в полуразвязанном галстуке приподнял брови.</p><p>— Для атмосферы, — ответил он, не останавливаясь.</p><p>Уже держа в руках снятый галстук, он кинул взгляд на окна и закрыл шторы.</p><p>— Это действительно очень интимный процесс, — сказал он со странным, немного неловким выражением лица. — Я уже успел забыть, насколько. Мы можем остановиться.</p><p>Рафаэль посмотрел на него. Любое движение головы напоминало о том, что вокруг шеи был завязан ремень, хотя не то чтобы об этом можно было забыть. Неудобство раздражало. Он кинул взгляд на жалюзи. Рафаэлю казалось странным, что Кариси ведет себя настолько подозрительно, ничего особенного при этом не делая.</p><p>— Ты хочешь остановиться?</p><p>Кариси пожал плечами.</p><p>— Я в порядке, но это и не я в первый раз балуюсь асфиксией для удовольствия.</p><p>— Тогда давай дальше, — Рафаэль снова опустил веки.</p><p>Как он и ожидал, Кариси использовал галстук в качестве импровизированной повязки на глаза, чтобы блокировать максимум света.</p><p>— Как тебе? Не слишком туго? Можешь что-нибудь видеть? Тебе должно быть удобно, я просто не хотел выключать свет.</p><p>Рафаэль потрогал повязку. Галстук был не самым лучшим, но достаточно мягким и ощущался удобно. Насколько вообще может быть удобен завязанный вокруг глаз галстук.</p><p>— Все хорошо, — ответил он.</p><p>Кариси положил ему руки на плечи и вновь развернул к себе спиной.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал он.</p><p>В темноте его голос ощущался иначе, Рафаэль мог чувствовать Кариси позади себя, почти вплотную, их тела едва не касались друг друга.</p><p>— Если тебе станет неприятно, просто отступи назад, толкни меня, дерни за руку. У меня нет намерения причинить тебе боль.</p><p>— Мне нужно стоп-слово? — пошутил Рафаэль.</p><p>Он стоял в темноте, с завязанными глазами и ремнем вокруг шеи. Смутное ощущение подсказывало, что именно в подобных ситуациях может потребоваться стоп-слово.</p><p>— Я не играю в игры «нет-значит-да». Если хочешь, можешь считать своим словом «стоп». Готов?</p><p>Рафаэль вдохнул.</p><p>— Готов.</p><p>Ремень за последние несколько минут ослаб, и Кариси взялся его подрегулировать, аккуратно натягивая, пока кожаная ткань не стала вновь плотно прилегать к шее Рафаэля. Кариси подцепил петлю двумя пальцами и мягко потянул на себя, проверяя, чтобы ремень не сильно давил на трахею.</p><p>После чего Кариси приобнял его левой рукой, как-то обыденно ласково. Рафаэль внезапно запнулся на мысли о том, что Кариси обычно делает это со своими любовниками. Именно так он к ним прикасается, когда хочет, чтобы они чувствовали себя хорошо.</p><p>Рафаэль прокашлялся.</p><p>— Мне нужно что-то делать? — спросил он.</p><p>Кариси усмехнулся. Он стоял настолько близко, что Рафаэль почувствовал за ухом теплое дыхание.</p><p>— Неа, — ответил Кариси. — Просто доверься мне. Расслабься. Дыши нормально, а об остальном я позабочусь.</p><p>Делать это было довольно сложно, учитывая, что Кариси положил ладонь ему на лицо. Они молчали, глаза Рафаэля были завязаны и самым сильным ощущением стали прикосновения. Рафаэль чувствовал неестественное и неудобное давление ремня на шее, теплое присутствие Кариси у себя за спиной и отчетливей всего — касание твердой ладони, накрывающей губы, и давление пальцев на щеке.</p><p>Каждый вдох громко отзывался в ушах, беспрепятственному прохождению воздуха мешала ладонь Кариси. Рафаэль мог чувствовать, как грудь Кариси вздымается и опадает, как он приноравливается и удобнее накрывает его губы. Его ладонь двигалась вдоль раскрытого рта, это ощущалось словно поцелуй.</p><p>А потом нажатие стало сильнее, рука еще немного сдвинулась, и когда Рафаэль попробовал вдохнуть, ничего не произошло. Кончики пальцев Кариси давили на щеку крепко, но не болезненно.</p><p>— Шшш, я тебя держу, — хрипло и интимно прошептал Кариси. Это был «спальный голос», и несмотря на то, что Рафаэль снова попытался сделать вдох и не смог, он внезапно понял, почему люди могут делать это для удовольствия. Был определенный эротизм в том, чтобы настолько буквально вверить себя в чужие руки — чтобы тебя, полностью уязвимого, держали подобным образом. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.</p><p>Кариси был выше и определенно сильнее. Рафаэль раньше этого не замечал. Он и не думал об этом раньше, но когда давление на горло возросло и легкие начали гореть, он почувствовал животный страх, поднимающийся на периферии сознания.</p><p>— Будет страшно, — сказал Кариси. — Это и должно быть страшно, как американские горки. Просто держись, пока паника не пройдет. Начинается так себе, но потом становится гораздо лучше, накатывает удовольствие.</p><p>Рафаэль снова безуспешно попытался вдохнуть. Ремень оттягивал его голову назад. Он чувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку, это было странно. Он не был уверен, что ему нравится это ощущение. Он дернул головой. Рука Кариси не двинулась следом. На самом деле она тут же опустилась, перехватывая грудь Рафаэля, поддерживая, пока он делал несколько судорожных глубоких вдохов. Давление вокруг шеи исчезло, и теперь Кариси обнимал его уже двумя руками, поддерживал, пока Рафаэль пытался успокоить дыхание. Сердце оглушительно стучало в ушах.</p><p>— По времени было недостаточно долго, — прокомментировал Кариси своим нормальным голосом. Рафаэль случайно толкнул его локтем, и он тут же отступил, отпуская. — Ты в порядке?</p><p>Рафаэль потрогал горло. Оно не болело. Он дышал, пока сердце не начало успокаиваться, потом осторожно повернул голову из стороны в сторону. Потрогал ремень, пробежался пальцами по пряжке на шее. Затем потрогал повязку, ощущая грубую ткань. Изучил узел кончиками пальцев. Завязано было не очень плотно. При желании он мог снять ее прямо сейчас.</p><p>Кариси доказал свою точку зрения. Рафаэль мог представить, что в определенных обстоятельствах это становится увлекательным. Его переубедили.</p><p>Но теперь Рафаэлю стало действительно любопытно. Он встряхнулся и облизал губы.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — сказал он. — Ничего не болит. Но удовольствия я не почувствовал.</p><p>— Ты просто недостаточно долго ждал, — ответил Кариси. — Надо было просто подождать, пока закружится голова и зрение начнет забавно плыть. Можно увидеть вспышки света и всякое такое, даже если глаза закрыты. Это жутковато, но и доля удовольствия в этом есть. Когда ты испуган и полностью подчинен воле другого человека.</p><p>— Ты делал это раньше, — осознал Рафаэль. — В качестве принимающей стороны. И тебе понравилось.</p><p>Он чувствовал себя немного странно, общаясь с человеком вслепую. Но так было даже легче озвучивать мысли.</p><p>— Не настолько, чтобы просить кого-то сделать это снова, — признался Кариси. — Но было ничего. Я не жалею, что попробовал.</p><p>— Хорошо. Покажи мне, — внезапно к нему пришли его же собственные слова с заседания суда, он ухмыльнулся. — Покажи мне, как тебе нравится.</p><p>— Только не сопротивляйся, — предупредил Кариси. — Если начнешь, я отпущу. Держись за мою руку, это может помочь. Если захочешь, чтобы я остановился, просто потяни за нее. Готов?</p><p>Рафаэль кивнул. Ремень тихо прошуршал о пряжку, когда Кариси аккуратно затянул его на шее, а затем поддел пальцами, корректируя. Теперь, когда Рафаэль знал, чего ждать, предвосхищение и нервозность мурашками пробежали по позвоночнику. Кариси сократил расстояние между ними и легко накрыл ладонью его губы. Не блокируя воздух. Пока нет.</p><p>Как Кариси и предлагал, Рафаэль дотронулся до тыльной стороны его ладони и проследил линию руки до локтя. Рукава были закатаны, и Рафаэль мог чувствовать мышцы. Он потянул, и рука Кариси послушно двинулась следом. Кончики пальцев скользнули по щеке. Рафаэль больше не делал никаких движений, и рука вернулась на прежнее место, накрывая его губы. Она пахла мылом и чернилами.</p><p>Кариси молчал, пока незначительно корректировал хватку, и тишина была почти задумчивой. Но потом Рафаэль попробовал вдохнуть и не смог. Тогда Кариси потянул за ремень, переключая на него все внимание Рафаэля, оттягивая его голову назад. Рафаэль невольно напрягся.</p><p>— Расслабься. Не беспокойся, я о тебе позабочусь, — уверил его Кариси.</p><p>Первые несколько секунд ощущались совершенно нормально, с учетом того, насколько долго Рафаэль мог задерживать собственное дыхание. Но до сегодняшнего дня это не сопровождалось давлением вокруг горла и ощущением сильного мужчины позади, который держал Рафаэля поперек груди, практически обнимая. Кровь стучала в ушах. Ремень вдавливался в кожу. Присутствие Кариси становилось всеобъемлющим, заполняя его чувства.</p><p>Легкие Рафаэля начали гореть. На этот раз он заставил себя вытерпеть, вместо этого фокусируясь на уверенном тепле Кариси за своей спиной, на его голосе, нашептывающем успокаивающие уверения ему на ухо. Он вдавил пальцы в руку Кариси, но не потянул, а, наоборот, заставил себя стоять недвижимо.</p><p>— Да, — тихо проговорил Кариси. — Ты очень хорошо справляешься. Не думай, чувствуй. Еще немного дольше. Я за тобой слежу. Доверься мне.</p><p>Ему был необходим воздух, но он не мог вдохнуть. Легкие отчаянно просили кислорода. Он чувствовал головокружение. Инстинктивное желание бороться за свою свободу настойчиво требовало выхода, но он как можно усерднее его игнорировал. Теперь он мог чувствовать тот самый трепет, о котором говорил Кариси. Когда буквально вверяешь свою жизнь в руки другого человека.</p><p>Рафаэль был полностью в его власти, это невероятно пугало. И возбуждало, словно он попал под удар молнии.</p><p>Яркие блики вспыхнули под веками. Мир начал вращаться. Колени ослабели. К удивлению Рафаэля, он почувствовал на шее жаркую влажность, за которой последовала острая вспышка боли, от которого по телу разбежалась волна жара и судорог. Удушающее давление вокруг горла исчезло.</p><p>Он вдохнул. Воздух ворвался в легкие и неожиданный прилив кислорода заставил его покачнуться, отступить назад, потерять равновесие. Но прежде чем он упал, его поймал Кариси. Рафаэль откинулся на его грудь, судорожно вдыхая воздух. Кариси стянул повязку с его глаз, ослабил петлю ремня достаточно сильно, чтобы можно было беспрепятственно снять его с шеи. После чего Кариси мягко прикоснулся ладонью к щеке Рафаэля и слегка развернул его голову на бок. На одно мгновение, пока пытался восстановить равновесие и проморгаться на свет, Рафаэль задался диким вопросом, не собирается ли Кариси его поцеловать.</p><p>Но тот всего лишь вглядывался в его в глаза, внимательно и серьезно, пока Рафаэль дезориентировано моргал.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? Что-нибудь болит? Тошнит? — он явно не чувствовал ничего неестественного в том, что все еще обнимал Рафаэля и касался ладонью его щеки. Если вообще это замечал.</p><p>Рафаэль сделал еще несколько глубоких вдохов, не пытаясь высвободиться. Ему было на удивление комфортно. Он дал себе время обдумать ситуацию. Головокружение быстро прошло, а когда он вскинул руку и провел пальцами по шее, никакой боли не почувствовал. Единственной проблемой было то, что он был сильно возбужден и штаны неприятно давили на эрекцию. Он отступил.</p><p>Кариси тоже. На него ситуация не оказала никакого воздействия, он выглядел настолько же профессионально и собрано, насколько был, когда они только входили в кабинет.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — сказал Рафаэль и провел пальцами по шее. Она была мокрой. — Ты меня укусил.</p><p>— Не очень сильно, — ответил Кариси. — Следа не останется. Прости, если я перегнул палку.</p><p>Он нагнулся, чтобы поднять ремень с пола, и передал его Рафаэлю.</p><p>Их пальцы соприкоснулись.</p><p>— Нет, — сказал Рафаэль. — Было хорошо.</p><p>Его застигли врасплох, но ему понравилось. Он вдел ремень обратно и невольно покраснел, когда Кариси проследил взглядом за его руками и увидел доказательство его возбуждения.</p><p>Кариси отвел взгляд.</p><p>— Это всего лишь физиологическая реакция, — обыденно сказал он. — Организм почувствовал удовольствие. И это совсем необязательно имеет отношение к сексу.</p><p>По мнению Рафаэля, это имело еще какое отношение к сексу, но он не был готов признать это вслух. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Он еще несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, подождал, пока успокоится тело и глаза привыкнут к свету. Кариси тем временем опустил рукава рубашки, застегнул запонки, завязал обратно галстук привычными и уверенными движениями.</p><p>Когда Рафаэль начал открывать дверь, Кариси его окликнул:</p><p>— Советник?</p><p>— Да? — Рафаэль помедлил.</p><p>— Ты забыл свой пиджак.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>